Katlyn Dvorakin
Katlyn Dvorakin was a professional ATV and BMX racer in the InterGalactic Republic before leaving and secretly joining the Templar Knights, a PMC in their galaxy. Soon after, though, she left to become the CQB expert of the Janzi Imperium before it's disbandment. When they reformed, though, she resumed her position. She is a close personal friend of Caden Ferran. History Pre-Military Life Katlyn was born on a colony planet in the InterGalactic Republic's galaxy in the Coalition year 2247. She was born into a wealthy family of Russian and Israeli descent. Since birth, her family tried to control her life in every way possible. However, she continuously rebelled against them. At age twelve, she began creating and racing ATVs for fun. Her family became increasingly unhappy with her, making her life miserable. Because of this, when she turned eighteen, she moved away and started racing in profesional circuts. Joining the Fight After six years of racing and becoming one of the most famous sports figure's in the galaxy, as well as amassing a large number of prize money, she retired and disappeared from the public eye. This is because her knowledge of technology, as well as a growing love of weaponry, drew her to join an infamous PMC called the Templar Knights. She fought with them for two years, quickly becoming an amazing CQB fighter. This brought the attention of Caden Ferran, a Jedi Knight from the Milky Way. He was recruiting soldiers to join his group, and Katlyn's skills quickly brought his eye. They became close friends, with their group being rounded out by swordsman Russel Lancaster. She left with Russel, Caden, and the rest of the Janzi Imperium to try and help the people of the Milky Way galaxy. Before they left, though, she and Russel created a security robot to protect their new leader and friend. Codenamed 'Wolf', they assigned it to protect Caden at all costs. Imperium Crisis During the so-called 'Imperium Crisis', Katlyn led many of the attacks, with only the last attack in Africa being led by someone else. She was the first one to encounter Ziva Harper in Africa. Before she could engage her, Katlyn was called off by Caden, who fought her personally. Later on Mars, Katlyn did have a chance to fight Ziva one on one. Katlyn seemed to have won, but before the duel finished, both her and Wolf were called off, and Caden again took to dueling Ziva alone, as Ziva's partner Aurora was already taken out of the fight. Caden's Fall When Caden began to become rampant and lose his mind, Katlyn tried her best to keep him on a narrow path. However, this eventually failed, leading her to become distressed with the loss of her friend's sanity. When his son Jace Ferran came to stop him, Katlyn supported the attempt, leading a majority of Caden's troops in a mutiny against him and those who remained loyal to him. After the battle, she was reassigned to Zeta Wing under Jace while put in charge of what remained of Caden's soldiers, now being used as Zeta Wing supplementals. Personality Katlyn is a very fun-loving and caring individual, always disliking when a fight brings her to take another's life. She gets through this by listening to advice that was given to her by Caden. "We are the sin-eaters of the universe. We do the things that others can not." Thanks to this motto, she is able to live with her life of fighting and war. She is often described as having a 'fire burning' within her, which is also associated with her strong mental toughness. Gallery Katlyn Dvorakin 2.jpg|Katlyn in an apartment on Earth Katlyn Dvorakin's Weapon.jpg|Katlyn's Sub-Machine Gun/Shotgun Hybrid Rifle Katlyn Dvorakin's Pistols.jpg|Katlyn's Twin Pistols Katlyn Dvorakin's Armor.jpg|Katlyn's Modified Mjolnir Armor Category:Characters